Insane Maple
by brightT3ars
Summary: Canada s sad and lonely, so he writes it down. -Was used to be called Lonely Canada!
1. Chapter 1

Lonely (Canada)

Sup, I`m brightT3ars hope u enjoy! Ask if u want me to continue!

I don`t own: Hetalia

I own: dis story!

2/20/14

Hi…I`m Canada, the lonely and forgotten invisible one. Everyone ignores me.

My best friend Kumajiro can`t even remember me, I feed him take care of him. SO WHY CAN`T HE AT LEAST REMEMBER ME?! Why can`t anyone remember me! Why? WHY? WHY? WHY CAN`T ANYONE REMEMBER ME, HUH? WHY? WHY?

DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO HAVE BARELY ANY FRIENDS THAT ARE THERE FOR YOU?

DO YOU KNOW HOW IT`S LIKE TO HIDE YOUR PAIN EVERYDAY?

DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT`S LIKE TO FEEL LIKE CRYING ALL THE TIME?

DO YOU KNOW WHAT`S IT LIKE TO FAKE A SMILE?

DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT`S LIKE TO FEEL EMPTY EVERYDAY?

DO KNOW WHAT`S IT LIKE WHEN PEOPLE CAN`T REMEMBER YOU?!

DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE SO LONLEY?!

I DO AND IT FEELS LIKE HELL?!

I know why…it`s because i`m a nobody… i`m a no one. No one will remember me when I die.

No one would shed tears. If I didn`t go to a meeting no one would care.

NO ONE WOULD CARE ABOUT A NOBODY!

Canada wrote in his dairy, he couldn`t write anymore. He was in his room, in his chair crying in his legs.


	2. Chapter 2

Sup! Me again! K So I deleted the other one, cause I thought it sucked! Dis is part 2 and there is no 2nd personality dis time, okay? I thought it was way too confusing so I deleted it ! Sorry if u liked the other one!

At the meeting:

America

England

Germany

Prussia

Russia

Japan

China

Italy

France

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Canada was sitting in his chair crying, _why can`t I be more noticeable? Why god?! Why_

Canada started screaming, "WHY GOD WHY?!" he kept on screaming "WHY CAN`T PEOPLE SEE ME?!"

Then Canada stopped, _Fine, since they can`t see me why not bother going to the fucking meeting tomorrow? It`s not like they're going to fucking care! _Canada thought laughing. He looked up from his desk, closed his journal and went to bed. That night Canada dreamed about seeing everyone suffer, everyone died and a mysterious murder killing everyone. Canada grinned in his sleep.

-Next day! (Next day)

The meeting was about to begin everyone but Canada was there,

"Everyone, shut up the meeting`s about to start!" Germany yelled,

"Veee!" Italy cutely said,

"I`ll do the attendance!" America screamed,

"Here." Germany sighed giving the attendance sheet to America,

"Okay! America!" America said to himself,

When it got to Canada`s turn, there was no answer.

"Canada? Canada?" America said/asked,

"Canada are you here?" England asked,

They all looked at Canada`s seat, empty. Everyone panicked, _Where`s Canada?!_

"Birdie?!" Prussia said worried,

"Huh, Matthew?!" France also said worried,

"I`m going to call him!" America said,

"Russia are you sitting on him again, aru?" China asked Russia,

"I`m not! I swear!" Russia said,

"I am now worried for his safety!" Japan said worried,

-At Canada`s house

_Ring Ring Ring! _ Canada`s phone kept on ringing, _Fucking annoying phone!_ Canada thought, (he`s still in bed) he got his gun from under his bed and shot his phone 3 times. The phone stopped ringing, _Finally peace and quiet! _Canada thought and went back to bed.

-The meeting

"Any luck?" England asked America,

"No! He won`t answer his phone!" America replied back,

"I`m going to see him!" Prussia said,

` "No, I`m going with you!" America said,

"Me too!"France said,

"Fine, come on!" Prussia said, and the 3 were off.

"Vee? What just happened? I know Canada`s gone but why did all three of them go?" Italy thought out loud,


	3. Chapter 3

Sup, bro chapter/page 3 is here! Be happy!

Warning: k for reals here`s some swearing and killing!

Note: By the way Canada had a pistol with him!

Little preview:

Canada didn`t go to the meeting so everyone got worried. America, France, and Prussia are went to Canada`s house, which got Italy confused…

America, France, and Prussia were on their way to the Canada's house. When they finally got there, France knocked on the door.

"Canada! Open the door, papa is here!" France said,

"Birdie, wake up!" Prussia yelled,

"WTF? Birdie?" America asked Prussia,

"Ja, so are you going to racist about it?" Prussia replied glaring at America,

"Racist?! I`m not RACIST! I`M THE AWESOME HERO!" America yelled,

"Awesome?! You're not as Awesome, as the AWESOME me!" Prussia yelled,

"Hey! We`re trying to help precious Canada!" France yelled,

"Fine!" Prussia and America pouted looking away from each other,

Then they started fighting again, not giving a crap about France, so France face-palmed.

-Meanwhile in Canada`s room!~

Canada was still in his bed, sleeping. But suddenly he heard yelling. _Are there fucking idiots at my doorstep?_ Canada thought covering the pillows and blankets over his head. _Fuck I can still hear them._ Canada thought not amused. He got up and took his gun (pistol) with him.

-Outside

"I`m Awesome!" Prussia screamed,

"No, I`m Awesome!" America yelled,

Then suddenly the door opened, everyone stopped to look at the person at the door. There was Canada, his hair was all messy. He wasn`t wearing his usual baggy sweat-shirt, he was wearing a red t-shirt with the words "KILL" on it, and the only thing he wore on his lower half were his maple boxers.

His eyes had bags under them, he wasn`t wearing his glasses, and he looked really bad-ass (in my opinion) He was also holding his black pistol. He was glaring at the fighting pair.

"What the fuck do you guys want?" He asked,

"Canada, are you okay?" France asked,

"Of course I'm fucking okay." Canada asked,

"Birdie, are you sure? "Prussia asked,

"Yeah." Canada replied getting annoyed,

"Bro, are you telling the truth?" America asked,

"I SAID I`M FUCKING OKAY!" Canada snapped, (-He didn`t say it loud enough)

They didn`t listen and they kept in asking questions, every time they asked a question Canada got more, and more annoyed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Canada snapped, (-He said it really loud so the 3 could hear)

Canada shot his pistol, at America but missed. Everybody went quiet.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU GUYS WANT?!" Canada yelled glaring,

"We came to pick you up for the meeting." America answered in a quiet tone,

"Oh, that fucking meeting? I`m not going." Canada smirked,

"Birdie what`s gotten to you?" Prussia asked,

"EVERYTHING!" Canada yelled with insane laughter,

"Everything? You don`t hate Papa do you?" France asked,

"Oh, you think I love you? I did love you, but then you gave me to England. It hurt, you know." Canada said giving no emotion,

"You can`t hate your bro right?" America asked with a nervous smile,

"Yeah right, people mistake you for me, and you make those racist Canadian jokes." Canada said to America still not showing his emotion,

"Birdie, stop showing no emotion it`s scaring me!" Prussia yelled,

"Birdie? Stop calling me that I`m not your pet. You should say "birdie" to Gilbird." Canada said grinning,

Everyone was frozen, Canada then shot each of them with his pistol.

"I hoped you liked my little speech." Canada smirked closing his door,

"How could I be cruel?" France said,

"I`m sorry." America said,

"Birdie?" Prussia asked himself,

They all went back to the meeting,

-Canada (In his kitchen)

"I hope they die soon." Canada said licking a knife,

"Canada?" Kumajiro asked,

"Yes?" Canada asked,

"Hug!" Kumajiro said holding his arms out,

"Okay, Kuma" Canada laughed putting his knife and pistol on the kitchen table,

Canada hugged Kumajiro, "Will you remember me forever Kuma?" Canada asked,

"Why would I not?" Kumajiro smirked,

"Of course you won`t forget me!" Canada laughed.

_The bullets should make them pass out when they get back to the meeting!~_ Canada thought.

-At the meeting

The meeting doors opened and there were two pale nations plus one ex nation.

Everyone looked at them. There was blood.

"America, is Canada okay? And why is there blood?!" England asked,

America was still pale he didn`t answer England and went and sat in his chair,

"Is Canada okay, bruder? Are you okay?" Germany asked,

Prussia was paler the usual, like America he didn`t answer but sat in his seat,

"Vee? Big brother France is he okay? " Italy asked,

"C…Canada?!" France screamed,

"Veee?!" Italy shrieked noticing the blood,

` "Frog, are you okay?!" England asked,

"Canada, was holding a gun!" France screamed,

"A gun, did he shoot?" England asked,

"I`m so sorry Canada!" France screamed and fainted,

Then America and Prussia fainted

"What did Canada do to them to make them faint lose of blood?" Russia thought out loud,

"I don`t know, it could be." England answered Russia`s question,

"Quick! Hurry bring them to the infirmary!" Germany yelled as he carried

"Japan come with me to the Infirmary, we treat the injured! Aru!" China yelled,

Germany carried the three to the infirmary, "Veee~ I hope their okay." Italy worried.


	4. Chapter 4

K…Plz also read my "Lonely Romano" Fanfic too. It`s going to make since if you read that one too…

Ffffffffffffffffffffffflllllllllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssss~~~~~

When Germany got all three in the infirmary, China and Japan started to heal the injuries.

Prussia`s phone was still in the conference room, it started to ring. (Of course China, Japan, Germany, Prussia, France, and America wasn`t there...) Italy startled by the sound screamed, everyone in the room looked at him. Italy blushed, "Well, answer the phone. Italy" England said, "Oh, okay." Italy answered the phone.

"Hello?" Italy asked,

"Prussia?" Spain asked,

"No, this is Italy." Italy replied,

"Where`s Prussia?" Spain asked,

"Ummm, he`s in the infirmary." Italy replied,

"Oh, well can you tell everyone…" Spain said in a stern voice, "Romano`s gone insane."

Then Spain screamed, "Spain!" Italy heard Romano. The phone hanged up…..

"Roma…no?" Italy was shocked, he dropped the phone.

"Italy?!" England asked Italy,

"Romano? But why?" Italy said to him-self still shocked,

"What`s wrong, Italy?" Russia asked,

"Spain, he said fratello`s gone insane." Italy said now calm,

"Romano?" England asked, "Did he say anything?"

"His voice…was scary." Italy started to cry,

"Don`t cry!" England said rushing to Italy`s side,

"Interesting, should I tell the other nations?" Russia asked England and Italy,

"Yes, go tell them Russia!" England said, Italy just nodded now crying into

England`s chest. Russia gave a sad smile and went to where the others were.

"Italy are you okay?" England asked hugging the Italian,

"No." Italy said, still crying in England`s chest,

England smiled sadly thinking about the times when he hugged America when he was a child,

The he thought of Canada, England stopped smiling. He was trying to remember a good time with the Canadian, but couldn`t. _Wait, there was that one time when they caught that buck!_

Flash back:

"Can I go hunting too?" Canada asked,

"No, next time." England said,

"Can I go Iggy?!" America asked jumping,

"Sure." England smiled,

"But, isn`t America younger than me?" Canada muttered,

"What was that?" England asked Canada,

"Huh, oh no...nothing." Canada said walking away.

-Present

_Oh, wait I did that with America. I wondered what he said? Then on his birth…day? _

Flashback:

"Happy birthday!" England smiled,

Canada cried in the corner of the room.

It was July 4th America`s birthday.

-Present

_No, wait that was America`s birthday. But, why was Canada crying? Wait, wasn`t July 1__st__ Canada`s birt-_

England snapped back into reality when Italy tugged on his shirt.

"England?" Italy stared at England,

"Yes, Italy? What`s the matter?"

-Canada

"Canada." Kumajiro said,

"Yes?" Canada asked,

Canada and Kumajiro were in the basement, weapons on walls. Canada was putting bullets in his pistol and his other guns.

"Yes, Kuma?" Canada asked,

"Agnese asked to join us." Kumajiro said,

"Who?" Canada smirked at the word "Who?",

"A friend of Lovino." Kumajiro smirked back,

"Lovino?" Canada asked,

"Yes, he`s Romano. He`ll be joining us." Kumajiro said,

"Anyone else?" Canada asked,

"Emil, Iceland." Kumajiro said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

K Right now it`s 3/12/14 I have NOT made the Iceland one yet, it shall come in the near future!

Oh, and for those dat didn`t read Romano`s one yet Agnese is a stuffed Rabbit dat can Talk to Romano.

For now…PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Srry for taking long was being lazy and went to Kitsune Kon! Woot Woot!**

**Oh, and change of plans with Iceland, I deiced not to use him! Oh don`t worry he`s going to be in the story too!~**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What?!" Kumajiro yelled,

"What`s the problem, Kuma?" Canada asked Kumajiro,

"Puffin, declined the offer." Kumajiro growled,

"So Emil`s not joining?" Canada asked not really caring as he laid done in his bed,

(A/N: Yes he`s in his room.)

"Unfortunately not." Kumajiro pouted,

"Night." Canada was tired of all this drama.

-**Morning **

When Canada woke up he saw Romano covered in blood sleeping next to him,

"Roma…er…Lovino!" Canada said shaking the older Italian, (A/N: Yes Roma`s older than Canada!)

"Hmmm?" Romano said as he got up from the bed, he stretched his arms out and yelled.

"Lovi why are you covered in blood?" Canada asked,

"I think I killed someone…" Romano said looking at his bloody hands,

Canada looked at his night stand, there was a rabbit with a tomato on its head.

"Lovino is that your rabbit?" Canada asked pointing at the rabbit,

**Oh, hello Matthew!** He heard a voice say,

"Morning, Agnese!" Romano giggled as he ran to hug Agnese,

"Agnese?" Canada asked,

"Can you hear him too?" Romano asked Canada,

"Yeah." Canada answered,

Romano smiled, and hugged Canada. Canada hugged Romano back,

_How did Romano get in his bed? Who did he kill? Why is the Rabbit talking? Was Romano always like this? Happy, childish, and cute? _Canada blushed at his last comment, Romano, cute?!

Kumajiro entered the room, "Morning you too!" Kuma yawned, he too was covered in blood.

"Wait why are you two both covered in blood?!" Canada was confused,

"Oh, We killed someone." Kuma replied back,'

"Who?" Canada asked,

"Spain!~" Romano yawned, still hugging the Canadain,

"Nations, can`t die." Canada said,

**Oh, we didn't kill him, we only** **tortured him. He`s in your cell room. **Agnese said,

"Excellent! " Canada laughed, "But why were you sleeping in my room?"

"Because I Love you!" Romano giggled kissing Canada`s cheek, Canada blushed and pulled Romano away. "I`d always had a crush for you, Matthew!" Romano blushed,

**Romano it`s too soon to tell him your love. **Agneses whispered so only Romano could hear,

"Fine! " Romano pouted,

"Huh?" Canada questioned,

Romano blushed, "I`m getting cleaned!" Romano said going into Canada`s bathroom.

"I`m soo confused!" Canada yelled,

(A/N: Bet your confused too..)

"You see, I found Lovino trying to kill Spain, so I helped him. We got Spain and injured him. We took him in your cell room and tortured him. I guess we got blood on ourselves without realizing, I don`t know how Lovino got in your room…" Kumajiro explained,

"Uh huh." Canada nodded,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I`m srry for the short chapter but I really got to do my homework!**

**See ya, and sorry for the pooping confusion! _ C ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again srry for ze pooping confusion, then I went to preview my stuff and found out dat I reposted chapter 4 in chapter 5….LOL! Anyway dis chapter has Iceland in here, Be happy "Dark Angel and Dark Star" be very, very, very HAPPY! *parties* Woot Woot! *Face palm* Y are Romano and Canada (mostly Romano) outta of character? But dis is a Fanfic…so its okay?**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Now, I have to clean my bed sheets." Canada said as Romano came in the room.

Romano was wearing only a white towel on his waist, covering up his lower 'area' or should I say 'big boy parts'. Anyway, Canada turned to look at Romano, and blushed a light red.

"Lovino?" Canada blushed,

"Hmmm?" Romano asked,

"Put on some clothes!" Canada blushed hiding under a pillow,

"Hey, Matthew don`t pretend you don`t like this." Romano said in a seductive voice,

Canada whimpered under his pillow,

**Romano put on some clothes! **Agnese cheerfully said,

"Okay!" Romano cheerfully said as he ran over to the nightstand Agnese was on,

"Here!" Canada blushed, he still had the pillow over his head, giving Romano some clothes. Canada still wasn`t use to seeing people naked, or at least half naked. Even though France was always naked, Canada never got use to it.

"Done!" Romano cheerfully said,

Canada gently dropped the pillow, on his bed. He looked at Romano. Romano was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and was holding Agnese. His hair was still wet, from just getting out of the shower.

"Might want to dry your hair." Canada smirked,

"So you were lying, about being shy!" Romano pouted,

"Or was I?" Canada said taking his dirty bed sheets off, his bed.

"Whatever." Romano said folding his arms,

This made Canada laugh, "Yeah right."

Romano pouted some more, Canada laughed.  
**-After Canada was done with putting his bed sheets in the laundry!~**

Kuma was still mad, that Emil and puffin declined there offer, after saying that they`d might join.

Kumajiro ran to where Canada and Romano was. "Mattie!" Kuma yelled, as he opened the door they both were in. They went back to Canada`s room after Canada putted his bed sheets in the laundry machine.

"Mattie!" Kuma yelled again,

"Yeah?" Canada asked Kuma,

"We`re going to vist Emil now!" Kumajiro yelled,

"Huh, we`re going right now?" Canada asked,

**Let`s go. **Said Agnese,

"Okiee!" Romano said cutely,

Canada gave Romano the 'Wtf' face, he still needed time to get use to this new 'Romano'.

Romano didn`t notice and ran out the room to get his bag. Canada and Kumajiro caught up with them.

Canada saw that Romano was putting Agnese into the green bag. "Let`s get Emil." Romano said in a stern way.

** Come on guys. **Agnese said, his head popping out of the bag.

"We can take Mattie`s car." Kuma said,

"Yeah, driving in the ocean." Canada face palmed.

**-They finally got to Iceland`s place~**

Romano walked in front of Iceland`s door. Iceland lived by himself with Puffin. After all, Norway moved in with Denmark. Sweden and Finland lived together with Sealand and their little dog Hanatamago. "Can I knock on his door?" Romano asked,

"Go ahead. "Canada said looking at his phone to check the time.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Yeah, I know Iceland didn`t appear, well he will soon. But I decided to make a Fanfic with the two nations together so u don`t need to keep on going back and forth! C ya!~ **

**The fic with both together: 'Insane Time'**

**(Should of done that so there didn`t have to be any consufusiom! *Pulls hair out*) **


End file.
